Selendis
|fgcolor= |image=Selendis SC2-LotV Portrait.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Protoss |gender=Female |birth= |death= |faction=Protoss Empire (?–2500) : Templar Caste Daelaam : Templar Caste ::Golden Armada |job=Executor :High Executor Zealot Carrier commander |voice=Cree SummerBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2015. |eyes=Blue Red (corrupted) }} Selendis is the current protoss executor. She is sometimes referred to as a "high executor".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Biography Early Service Under the Protoss Empire, Selendis served as liaison between Executor Tassadar and Artanis, as well at the protege of Artanis. In the reorganization following the Great War, she was promoted to executor, acting as Artanis' assistant and commanding the combined military forces of the protoss.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The Brood War Shortly after the Fall of Aiur and the successful defense and activation of the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, she took part in a mission to rescue three heroes from Aiur. However, the mission was interrupted by Ulrezaj, who slew two of the three heroes before being captured along with three of his followers. She also became aware of the Shel'na Kryhas (protoss survivors) stranded on Aiur, but didn't believe it was possible to save them. She, Zeratul and Artanis agreed to keep their presence secret.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. She would later express eagerness bring the battle to the zerg and reclaim Aiur. Twilight In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Selendis was confronted with a dilemma when the warp gate of Shakuras activated, and from it emerged several former Tal'darim (protoss survivors from Aiur, split off from the Shel'na Kryhas, addicted to the drug Sundrop) and a terran, Rosemary Dahl. They claimed to have escaped from Ulrezaj, a powerful dark archon terrorist who had committed a number of crimes against the protoss. The Tal'darim were taken away to be purged from their addictions, but Dahl was imprisoned. Selendis met Dahl there. Dahl tried to convince her of her mission – rescue Jake Ramsey, who carried within him Zamara, a preserver, but Selendis was unwilling to believe Dahl, since terrans were considered untrustworthy (especially female terrans, such as Sarah Kerrigan) and her mind could have been influenced by Sundrop. After the stories could be verified, Selendis began to treat Dahl with more respect, such as not reading her mind without permission. She even championed Dahl's cause to the Hierarchy, believing she could persuade her former instructor, Artanis, to her side. They convinced Artanis, partly through Selendis' manipulation of the leaders' egos, and Selendis nominated herself to lead the mission in order to hunt down Ulrezaj for his crimes against the protoss such as the slaughter of preservers. The leader of the Nerazim, Mohandar, revealed that he knew where Zamara would likely go – the Dark Templar sanctuary moon of Ehlna. Selendis convinced him to reveal the location, and allow her to lead forces there. Ramsey and Zamara had arrived at the Alys'aril first; Selendis arrived with Mohandar, Vartanil and a small number of protoss. As Ramsey underwent an "operation" to remove Zamara, the zerg under the command of Ethan Stewart appeared, and Selendis found she could not enter the Khala there and so could not call for reinforcements. Stewart demanded an audience. Selendis told him of the operation, convincing him not to interfere. However, he insisted on sending a single hydralisk to view it, in case he was being tricked. Dahl and Vartanil began fixing an old ship while the alysaar began moving memory crystals to the ship, in order to ensure the knowledge made it safely to Shakuras; meanwhile, another ship would seek reinforcements. Conditions changed when Ulrezaj appeared on the battlefield, having recharged his energy. The zerg attacked Ulrezaj but also sent zerglings into the temple. Selendis killed many quickly, but could not stop them all. A Terran Dominion force under the command of Valerian Mengsk then appeared; it severely injured Stewart. As Dahl moved forward to finish him off, Selendis severed Stewart's head, in order to protect Dahl from her own vengeance. Dahl was not happy with this. Selendis disappeared before the Dominion could claim the site, but later a fleet of protoss ships appeared, driving the Dominion away. Haven ]] The protoss continued to be wary of zerg encroachment. They found it on Haven, a world near protoss space, when it was settled by terran refugees from Agria. The refugees had traveled from a refugee staging point at Meinhoff after an outbreak of a zerg infestation virus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. While the outbreak was contained by Raynor's Raiders, some of the colonists remained infected and the virus broke out again. The infestation was detected and Selendis led a fleet to purify Haven. Before the purification could begin, Raynor's Raiders arrived to investigate the colony's condition on the behest of Doctor Ariel Hanson. Selendis cordially greeted Commander Jim Raynor and informed him of her intentions. Hanson wanted additional time to work on a cure for the virus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor held out in hope, that a cure could be found in time and refused to allow the protoss to purify the planet. Selendis ordered her fleet to attack but was repulsed by the Raiders. As she withdrew, Selendis hoped the terrans' would be vindicated and thought no less of Raynor. Raynor agreed with Selendis that the situation was far too dire to wait for a cure. In the protoss' stead, he ordered the Raiders to purge the colony. Children of the Void Selendis helped in the construction of the Golden Armada, a fleet built to reclaim Aiur from the zerg. This caused tension between the Khalai and Nerazim on Shakuras, the Nerazim believing that the Khalai values and single-minded drive to reclaim Aiur was risking Nerazim culture. Tensions reached a peak when the Citadel was taken by Taelus and a band of dark templar, who hoped to spark hostilities between the two races and drive the Khalai off of Shakuras. Artanis ordered Selendis to take a squad of zealots into the Citadel and clear them out. Vorazun and Mohandar realized this was exactly what Taelus wanted, and went in to negotiate with him, but was forced to fight Taelus and his forces to prevent tensions from boiling over. In the process, both Taelus and Mohandar were killed. Selendis expressed irritation at Vorazun for her rash action, but said nothing, and stood her zealots down.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. Legacy of the Void The Reclamation of Aiur Selendis was present with the Golden Armada when the Daelaam launched its attempted reclamation of Aiur. As the Templar prepared to warp down to the planet's surface en masse, Dark Prelate Zeratul appeared on the bridge of the ship she and Artanis were on. Selendis ordered the Templar to arrest the "traitor," but Artanis held them at bay, willing to hear Zeratul out. The Nerazim claimed that Amon had returned, and that the invasion had to be called off so that the protoss could deal with the larger threat he posed. Selendis claimed that Zeratul could not be trusted, and reminded those present that it was Zeratul's actions in the Great War that had allowed the zerg to find and invade the planet in the first place. Artanis was more cordial to the Nerazim, but nonetheless stated that too many lives had already been lost to call off the invasion now. As such, he ordered Selendis to begin warping their forces in.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Reclamation. (in English). 2015. The protoss landed outside the ruined city of Kherrisan, where they fought through the zerg to reactivate its warp network. They succeeded, though not before encountering zerg who were not feral, and being forced to slay the hybrid reavers that were providing the control. Artanis turned command of the invasion over to Selendis, while he retired to discuss things further with Zeratul.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, For Aiur! (in English). 2015-11-10. When Selendis lost contact with Artanis, she asked Zeratul to lead a force to find him. Like many of the Khalai, Selendis fell under Amon's thrall per his corruption of the Khala.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Growing Shadow (in English). 2015-11-10. She led her fellow thralls against the Daelaam, serving as Amon's own vessel after being cast out of Artanis, but her former comrades were able to escape Aiur in the Spear of Adun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. En Taro Artanis Having gathered new allies, the Daelaam re-launched its invasion of Aiur, destroying the psionic matrix in a bid to delay the Armada.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10. After destroying Amon's body, the Golden Armada arrived under Selendis's command. The Daelaam tried their best to not injure their comrades and wait until the xel'naga Keystone was activated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Salvation (in English). 2015-11-10. In the final stages of the battle, Selendis defeated multiple zealots before being held off by Artanis in the temple, and after they gained their conscious back shortly, Artanis asked them to sever their nerve cords. Although Selendis doubted the decision, Artanis persuaded them to be free of Amon and Selendis was the first to cut her nerve cord, while all others followed her. With it, the Templar were freed of Amon's control.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liberation and Legacy. (in English). 2015. An Unexpected Meeting In the midst of Aiur's rebuilding, Selendis was on board the Spear of Adun when a message was received from Ulnar; a message requesting aid from Kerrigan. Artanis responded to this by bringing the Spear of Adun to Ulnar along with a portion of the Great Fleet and death fleet. Selendis was present at the meeting between Artanis, Kerrigan and Raynor, and expressed vocal distrust of the zerg queen.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: An Unexpected Meeting. (in English). 2015. In Utter Darkness In the Overmind's apocalyptic vision of the future, Selendis was killed on a distant, shadowed world in the protoss' last stand against Amon leading a carrier fleet and a ground force. Her last words before dying were to ask Tassadar to forgive her for not being strong enough. Game Unit StarCraft II Wings of Liberty |fgcolor= |image=Selendis SC2 Head2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=SelendisCarrier SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Khalai |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' |baseunit=Carrier |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical *Massive |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1.875 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=500 |shieldregen= |hp=800 |hpregen= |armor=4 |gun1name=Interceptors |gun1strength=8 |gun1attacks=x8 |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=8 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Selendis appears as a hero unit in the mission "In Utter Darkness", which also appears briefly in an in-game cutscene in the mission "Safe Haven". Her are slightly different than standard interceptors, dealing more damage. Legacy of the Void Selendis briefly appears at the end of the "For Aiur!" mission, and as a unit in "The Spear of Adun." Here, she uses Lasarra's model. Her portrait can be unlocked in Legacy of the Void.2015-11-01, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Co-op Missions Preview. YouTube, accessed on 2015-01-11 Quotations :See: Selendis Quotations Personality and Traits Selendis considers the Dark Templar a threat to her heritage, but is willing to work beside them. She has even developed a reputation among some more tolerant Templar of being biased against the Dark Templar.Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Colossus Accessed 2011-04-11. Like many protoss, she has deep respect for Jim Raynor because of his services to Aiur. Notes There is a possibility that Selendis was an executor overseeing the evacuation of Aiur, since she was a student of Artanis (who was executor from Episode III) and currently holds the title of executor. It is also possible that she was an executor who fought Ulrezaj's forces under Zeratul, as she was one of the commanders of the battle and had secret knowledge from it. Selendis was said to feature prominently in Legacy of the Void. She is said to be representative of where the protoss are going as a species/people.2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 However, in the finished game, she has a minimal role, as she is possessed by Amon early in the campaign. References See also *Raszagal, the only other named female Protoss Category:Protoss characters of the Dark Templar Saga Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Protoss map and web characters Category:Protoss Templar characters Category:Protoss zealots